Stand In The Rain
by SaveADrumBangADrummer23
Summary: It was raining, and she was fed up. Why wouldn't he, just once, pay attention to someone besides himself? Logue fanfiction, oneshot.


**Alright! My first X-men: Evolution fanfiction (that I'm posting)! Please tell moi what thou thinkest.**

**Yeah, I'm wierding me out, too.**

**I don't know why, but this is a Logue fanfiction. I like that pairing. Guess that's why.**

**By they by, it's set in the future, after Apocolypse was defeated. :) Enjoy!**

...

What Rogue didn't understand, is why it had to be him. Him, with his adamantium claws, excessive healing ability, and an attitude almost as poisonous as her flesh.

Logan, for some reason she couldn't fathom, was the man who had captured her heart.

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why  
But she knows that  
__When she's all alone  
Feels like it's all  
Coming down_

"Hey, kid, the prof is wondering what's up. What's up?" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Could her luck stink any worse?

Don't answer that.

"Nothin'. Why would anything be up?" She snapped harshly. Logan quirked an eyebrow and walked over to her.

"Look, if there's something bothering you, I can try to help."

"No, you'd just run. That's what you always do, you just run." She shouted, her eyes bright.

No crying. She couldn't cry, not even one little tear.

_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
__And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down_

The look of surprise on the Wolverine's face was unmatched.

"Rogue, I-"

"That's right, you! It's always about you, isn't it? Just for once, can you think of someone other than yourself?"

He tried to speak, tried to say something, but she was on the warpath.

"You've been gone for so long! Every day I would wait, I would _always_ wait! You said it would be soon, but it was three years! Three whole FUCKING years, Logan!" She felt the tears and tried to hold them back, tried to stop them, but she knew it was too much.

As luck would have it, it began to rain. It hid her tears as it plastered her hair to her head and soaked through her clothes.

"Rogue, I don't understand why it's such a big deal."

"You wouldn't, would you."

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all  
Coming down  
Stand through the pain,  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost  
Can be found  
Just stand in the rain_

She grew quiet, just letting the tears fall, and they stood there together. After a moment, Logan spoke.

"I don't know what's the matter, but I wish you would tell me, Rogue. I would listen."

Rogue was silent.

"Please, Rogue. I know I'm not the most emotional guy, and I'm not good with words, but you're important to me."

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight  
With herself and the fears  
Whispering  
'If she stands,  
She'll fall down'_

"Am I?" She murmured. "You never act like it."

"I know. I'm not real big on that material 'emotional' bullshit."

"That's all it is, isn't it? Just bullshit to you. Everything about love and relationships- at least you can have them! I _can't."_

"Is that what this is about? Rogue, I've seen you training, you can touch people now."

"That's not what I mean!"

_She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up  
And lay down_

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

"It's... complicated. And private." She hugged herself, cursing her big mouth.

"I can't help if you don't explain."

"You wouldn't be able to help anyway, Logan. If you knew, you'd run. It's all your good at." Her tone was getting hostile again.

"Rogue-"

"No, just go!"

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all  
Crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost  
Can be found  
Stand in the rain_

"I won't."

"Just _go,_ damn it!"

"No, Rogue. I'm not going until you tell me what's wrong."

"Damn you to hell, Logan!" She sobbed. "You never pay attention to anything! If you did, you'd know what was wrong!"

"Rogue, you're hard to understand. Will you please just tell me what's the matter?"

"Logan, you're such an idiot!" She sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands. "If you'd been paying attention you'd know that I was in love with you!"

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all  
Crashing down  
Stand through the pain,  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost  
Can be found!_

Logan's eyes widened slightly and he took a step backwards in surprise. Rogue? In love with him? It didn't make sense... no, now that he thought about it, a lot more things made sense. But how the hell...?

Rogue's shoulder's heaved and she sobbed harder, knowing that now, he truly was gone from her, for good. He was most likely starting his motercycle, getting ready to head off to Timbuktu or Japan or-

Hugging her?

She felt herself be stood up as Logan's arms went around her, his hands resting on the small of her back.

"You thought I would run because you love me? God, Rogue. I may not be emotional, but I sure as hell ain't gonna run when someone says that. Especially when I feel the same way."

She stiffened and pulled away from him slightly.

"You... what?"

He looked at her, smiling only slightly, the rain pressing his hair flat to his head, and nodded.

"You're still young, Rogue. Compared to you, I'm practically ancient."

"I don't care about that."

"I figured. The point I'm trying to make, and I say this at the risk of sounding out of character, is that I love you, that I _have_ loved you, but an old man like me knows better than to act on feelings that have almost no chance of being returned."

"Don't you know anything? Girls love dangerous guys."

"Heh. Guess so." He leaned in to kiss her.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all  
Crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
__And one day what's lost  
Can be found  
Just stand in the rain_

-Owari-

...

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, okay, I'm done. Please leave a review- I thought it was a bit OOC for Logan, but hey, that's why it's a fan_fiction. _Y'know? Anything can happen! Alright, well, anyway, drop a review. Love ya!**


End file.
